Dynasty Fantasy
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Sequel CN Drabble / Alice in Wonderland /OOC/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Humor gagal, dan Parody

 **Rate** : K+

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya Koei

Peter Ba

Cast:

Xiahou Ba: Peterpan

Tinkerbell: Zhang He (thanks to pixiv)

Captain Hook: Jia Xu

Wendy: Jiang Wei (anggap genderbend)

Ibu Wendy: Wang Yuanji

Bapake: Sima Zhao

Guru: Zhuge Liang

.

"Asli nih? Zhang He jadi tinkerbell?"

"Ihh emang kenapa? ko yeiy kaga rela ai jadi tinkerbell."

"Bukannya kaga rela tapi…"

"Kaya yang maksa…" bisik Jia Xu ke Xiahou Ba.

Xiahou Ba ngangguk-ngangguk fokus sama naskah. "Jiang Wei, disini kamu jadi cewe.."

"Oh, disini gue ngegerai rambut gue?" Jiang Wei melepaskan iket rambutnya ala iklan shampo. "Lihat berkat shampoo kelir rambutku tidak rontok." Jiang Wei S3.

"Om, Jiang Wei kenapa?"

"Biasa penyakitnya lagi kumat."

Xiahou Ba ngangguk-ngangguk. "Om ga protes?"

"Mau protes juga ga mungkin."

"Siap di posisi!"

"Shangxiang? Kenapa lu jadi sutradaranya?"

"Gantiin Nthor, udah sana cepet."

"Oke."

"DAN KAMU XIAHOU DUN JADI NARATOR!"

"SI-SIAP!"

.-.

Suatu hari di sebuah kerajaan ada seorang futanari yang tertidur karena cape belajar, karena ada goncangan di kasurnya futanari itu terbangun, oh iya nama futanari itu Weindy Darling.

 _Ntah kenapa gue disebut futanari ngebuat gue jadi kek Zhang He,_ Weindy mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melihat muka anak kecil yang dekat dengan mukanya. "WAAAH!" Weindy kaget.

Anak itu kaget, lalu terbang keluar jendela, meninggalkan seekor peri banci yang terlempar ke tembok kamar futanari itu.

"Manusia terbang?.. biarin aja, gue mau tidur lagi."

Keesokan harinya Weindy pergi ke sekolah bersama adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Yunchael Darling. Saat di kelas Weindy ngelamun, dan menggambar yang terjadi kemarin malam.

TAK!

 _Pasti sakit mejanya._

Meja Weindy dipukul oleh gurunya bernama Liang Lahat la-

"INTERUPSIII! WOI DI CERITA ASLINYA KAGA ADA NAMA ITU! SIAPE YANG BIKIN NASKAH?!" Zhuge Liang ngamuk ditempat mukulin Jiang Wei menggunakan baton kesayangan Zhuge Dan.

"Sima Yi kek." Jawab Shangxiang datar. "LANJUTI NN CERITANYA ATAU SAY-"

"SAYA PENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN!"

"AMPUNN! TUAN CAO CAO!" para staff yang sempet ngabur balik lagi posisi.

Zhuge Liang mingkem nurut aja sama naskah.

.-.

Liang Lahat mengambil kertas Weindy. "Pulang sekolah, jangan pulang dulu saya mau bicara denganmu."

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi teman-teman pulang sementara Weindy hanya bisa berdiri di depan Gurunya.

"Ini maksudnya apa?"

"Ada peri futanari di kamar saya, kemarin pingsan gegara kebaduk tangan anak kecil."

"Alasan kamu terlalu aneh saya akan mengasih surat peringatan pada ayahmu."

Setelah mendengar itu ,Weindy pulang bersama adiknya selama perjalanan pulang Weindy hanya termenung melihat bebatuan yang tersusun rapi biasa disebut trotoar, lalu Weindy melihat tukang pos yang berumur seumuran dengannya memgacungkan sebuah surat, dan melihat Weindy dengan tatapan meledek.

"OI! LONCENG BERJALAN BALIKIN NTU SURATT!" Weindy berlari mengejar tukang pos itu.

"Kak Weindy mau kemana?"

Weindy masih asik ngejar tukang pos.

"Yaudah.. Kakak tiati Yun adik sementaramu yang ganteng tiada tara, otewe rumah."

.

BRAK!

Pintu istana ditambrak tukang pos itu, diikuti Weindy yang ngikut membuat jejak di pintu istana.

"AYAHHH! AKU BISA JELUASKAN~!"

Tukang pos itu memberikan surat terlarang ke Zhao, lalu loncat dari jendela ke jendela rumah orang lain.

Brak

Weindy menabrak ayahnya, lalu Ibunya membaca surat itu.

Weindy H2C.

"WEINDY KAMU BALIK KE KAMAR SE-KA-RANG!"

"I-iya Bu." Weindy melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Yah, Bu, Kaka bikin bolong pintu." Sesudah mengatakan itu Yunchael berjalan menuju kamar.

"WEINDY BAYAR UANG PERBAIKAN PINTU!"

.

"Tuh Kak, Ibu ngamuk."

"Biarin, jangan ganggu gue gue mau tidur."

"Oke."

Malamnya anak kecil itu datang kembali mencari perinya.

"Ughh.." Weindy terbangun, terus nunjuk anak itu. "KAMU?! Shota dari NeverJin?!"

"Kenapa kamu tau aku?"

Weindy jalan mendekat ke anak itu. "Kamu Peter Ba?"

Anak itu ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ada apa ya?"

Weindy memegang kedua tangannya. "MENIH- puweh, BAWA GUE PERGI DARI KERAJAAN INI!"

"Tapi, cariin dulu TinkerHell."

" _Like hell I would do that.._ ahem, Peri kamu ada di kolong kasur adek gue."

"Oh, oke." Peter Ba jalan, lalu ngolong ke kolong kasur.

"Kak, kalo mau kabur ajak-ajak gue ya."

"Sekarang gue lagi ingin kabur."

"WUT?! Aslian?" Yunchael lempar selimut terus loncat-loncat di atas kasur.

 _Kali ini kita dapet keluarga sarap,_ Peter Ba sweatdrop. "Kalau begitu ayo, KITA TERBANG!" Peter Ba meraih tangan Weindy, dan Yunchael. Mereka loncat dari jendela.

"I'M FREEE!"

" _I believe I can fly~ I believe I can touch the_ seka-ai~!"

.

"Wihhh, kita dimana nih?"

"Selamat datang di NeverJin!"

"Tapi buat gue ini Wuzhang Plains."

Peter Ba pasang tampang bete. "Iya ini emang Wuzhang Plains."

"Eh eh itu paan?" Yunchael nunjuk sebuah bola besar melayang ke arah mereka.

"Itu.. BOLA MERIAM! MENYINGKIRRRR!"

"HUWAAA! TOLONG!" Yunchael kebawa terbang sama bola meriam.

"Adikmu terbang kebawa meriam, mau ditolongin?"

"Kaga, tapi minta tolong tingkerhell buat ngasih tau tempat adek gue mendarat."

"Ogah, kalo yeiy mau bayar ai, gue baru mau kesana."

 _Bahasa jangan campur napa?_ Weindy bete. "Oke gue bayar lu 1000+gaji dari author."

"Oke deal, Bye ai pergi dulu muach."

Karena efek sadis cium jauh tinkerhell, Weindy pingsan dan terjatuh cepat ke kapal Captain Xu.

"WEINDY!" Peter Ba menyusul Weindy yang udah mendarat dengan tidak selamat di kapal musuhnya.

"Hoo Peter Ba, kamu kesini mau nyelametin futanari ini?"

"Kaga."

"Terus kesini kamu mau ngapain?"

"Penasaran sama keadaannya."

"Eit kalo elu mau lihat keadaan ntu futanari lewatin gue dulu."

"Oke." Peter Ba jalan menuju Weindy yang masih pingsan.

"Lho? Dasar menyebalkan!" Captain Xu mengambil _hairdryer_ nyasar di lantai. "Peter Ba rasakan ini Lilitan kabel _hairdryer_!"

Peter Ba terlilit dengan kabel, tiba-tiba Tinkerhell dateng. "Itu Yunchael lagi berenang kesini."

"Oke, kamu cepat cek keadaan Weindy."

Tinkerhell terbang menuju Weindy yang sudah setengah sadar.

"Ughh.. gue dimana?"

"Di kapal Captain Xu, cepat kissu Peter Ba!"

"Heloow, ni ceritakan K+ bukan M++++"

"Yaudah kalo gitu potong kabelnyaaa."

"Pake?"

"Gigi luuu!"

"Oke."

Weindy berlari kearah Peter Ba. "Emm, Ran pinjem piso."

"Nih Wei."

"Tengkyu."

Setelah menyelamatkan Peter Ba, Peter Ba mengambil kipas, dan menerbangkan Captain Xu ke laut.

"Yeeaahh! Gue menang."

"AKHIRNYA NYAMPE!" Yunchael loncat girang di kapal.

"Peter Ba, gue tinggal disini ya, gue ogah dimarahin Ibu gue terus."

"Yunchael tinggal disini!"

Akhirnya Weindy, dan Yunchael tinggal di NeverJin, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. THE END.

.

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya."

"NEXT IS ALICE IN WONDERLAND!"

"WUT?!"

"Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini!"

" _See you next chapter_."

End

Btw yang jadi queen of heartsnya siapa? Dan alice? Author lupa, hehe(bukannya "hehe" BAKA!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, Genre berbeda tiap chapter.. mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD!

 **Genre** : Parody, humor gagal

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya koei, kalo Punya saya ni game makin miskin cewe

Bales ripwu:

 **SoniCanvas** : terima kasih sudah merevieww cerira lucknut ini *tepuktangan*

Maulah daripada harus tinggal sama keluarga absurd kek begetu

Yunchael itu… JENG JENG! Sho Un aka Zhao Yun alias babu Liu Bei

Hoho, maaf akhirnya saya memakai Lianshi sebagai QoH, soalnya rada telat baca reviewnya maaf, becos di rumah Nthor susah mau buka ffnet di kompu. Sekali lagi maaf~

Alishan in Wonderland

Cast:

Alice: Sun Shangxiang

White Rabbit: Lu Xun

Dormouse: Zhou Tai

Wererabbit: Zhu Ran

Mad Hatter: Ling Tong

Chesire: Gan Ning

Cartepillar: Sun Ce

Bangsawan: Yuan Shao

King of Hearts: Sun Quan

Queen of Hearts: Lianshi

.

"Lumayan, sekarang pemainnya ga ada yang maksa."

"Tapi katanya bakal ada yang ngegantiin Lu Xun maen."

"Kan di naskah ada scene Shangxiang digendong ala bridal."

Sun Ce bolak balik naskah. "Iya, pasti Liu Bei ya?"

Lianshi ngangguk-ngagguk. "Iya soalnya tadi, saya liat Lu Su sama Zhao Yun lari kocar kacir bawa baju."

"SIAAAPP DI POSISI! Oh Zhuge Liang sekarang giliranmu menjadi narator."

 _Sutradaranya sekarang? Sun Jian? Kemana sutradara yang asli?_ Zhuge Liang mengambil naskah dari tangan Sun Jian.

.-.

Suatu hari ada seorang putri bernama Alishan, dia suka sekali buku, setiap buku dia baca dari buku dongeng sampe buku dewasa pun dia baca saking sukanya. Tetapi hari itu, hari dimana dia menemukan sebuah buku yang membuat hidupnya berubah.

" _Lord_ Liu Bei bacakan aku buku ini." Alishan menyodorkan sebuah buku dongeng ke Liu Bei.

"Baiklah."

Liu Bei membacakan dongengnya penuh penghayatan. Seekor kelinci coklat loncat-loncat ke arah jendela. "Sudah telat?!" Kelinci itu mengeluarkan jam pasir dari sakunya, lalu lompat keluar jendela.

" _Lord_ Liu Bei! Ada Lu Xun bertelinga kelinci!" Alishan berdiri di atas kasurnya terus lompat, dan mengejar Lu Xusagi.

"LU XUN TUNGGU!"

"SHANGXIANG KEMBALI!"

"HUWAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN ADA LUBANG HITAM DI SINI!"

BRAK!

"Ughhh.. aku dimana?" Alishan berdiri.

"Kenapa ga ada yang bilang kalo gue telaattt!" Lu Xusagi lari ke sebuah lorong.

"Tunggu!" Alishan melihat sebuah fanta merah, tanpa pikir panjang Alishan meminum fanta itu.

"Kenapa tubuhku menjadi kecil begini?!" lalu Alishan melihat sebuah steak harimau karena lapar Alisha memakannya. "Wih ada steak!"

Setelah memakan steak tubuh Alishan berubah menjadi raksasa.

"Lho sekarang gue jadi gede gini?!" lho?lho? RUMAHNYAA HANCURRR!" Alishan liat kiri-kanan. "Lho? Sekarang kenapa jadi ada di hutan?"

"Kamu Alishan?"

"Kakak? Tumben Kaka ngevape bentar Kakakku ga pernah ngevape?!"

"Aku emang buk- ohok ohok.. bukan kakakmu."

"Lu tau ga? Cara buat bikin gue balik ke keadaan semula?"

"Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam gua itu, dan makan jamur ini." Sun Certapillar memberikan jamur putih, dan hitam kepada Alishan.

"Oke, makasih ulet mirip Kakakku." Alishan jalan kedalam goa, dan saat sudah keluar dari goa itu, Alisha melihat rumah mewah. "Aku harus memakan yang hitam." Tubuh Alisha berbubah menjadi kecil kembali.

Alisha memasuki rumah itu, dan melihat bangsawan berkumis lele berwarna putih.

"Ah aku harus pergi jaga anak gue!" Bangsawan itu melempar boneka bayi ke Alishan.

"Eh? TUNGGU!"

Bangsawan itu terlanjur pergi, Alishan membanting boneka, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Mau ke surga atau neraka?" seekor kucing belang ungu pink tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gue belum mati Chesing!"

"Oke-oke jangan marah, tapi emang begitu. Kanan surga, kiri neraka, bye." Setelah mengatakan itu Chesing ngilang.

"Oke! Gue mau ke kiri aja." Alishan jalan ke kiri, _merasakan neraka dunia mwahahaha!_

"ALICE DATANG!"

"SAPA?!"

"ALICE!"

"Gue mau tidur aja…"

Ling Hatter berjalan menuju Alishan. "Silahkan duduk Alice, kita minum teh dahulu."

Alishan nurut ke Ling Hatter. "Anu.. apakah kalian melihat kelinci coklat kesini?"

"Ndak liat paling tuh kelinci dah masuk liang lahat."

Zhurabbit ngangguk aja.

Zhoumouse molor.

"Eh? Kalo gitu gue mau nyari tuh kelinci lagi aja." Alishan ngibrit dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu Alice! Awas ada itu!"

"Paan?"

Alishan terpeleset genangan air(?) lalu masuk ke liang lahat. "HUWAAA!"

BRAK!

"Aku dimana?"

"Kamu di pengadilan."

"Eh? Aku salah apa?" Alishan gelagapan. "A-aku salah apa?!"

"Kamu salah karena sudah masuk liang lahat buat kelinci coklat." Queen of Lianhearts nodongin kipas lipat ke Alishan.

"T-tapi ga sengaja!" Alishan melihat raja. "KAKAK! TOLONG ALISHAN!"

"Maaf…" King of Quarts membuat wajah sedih, _maafkan aku tidak bisa menolongmu_.

"Tapi…"

"RATUU! SUDAH WAKTUNYAA!" kelinci putih tiba-tiba datang, dan loncat mendekat ke Lianhearts.

"SUDAH WAKTUNYA APA?!"

"ITU!"

"PAAN!"

"ITU!"

"PAAN! YANG JELAS!"

"KEM-"

DUAAARRR!

Studio hancur, dan berubah menjadi hitam.

"SIAPAAA YANG NARO KEMBANG API DI DALEM STUDIO?!"

"Saya Bu, maaf." Pang Tong nyengir tapi ga keliatan.

Ohok! Maaf ada kesalahan teknis, harusnya kembang apinya buat adegan so sweet Liu Bei sama Shangxiang tapi sumbunya kebakar duluan jadi aja meledak dalem studio ohok! Saya Zhuge Liang yang cakep tak berketombe pamit, bubye cium jauh dari saya. Muah.

"Sayang kamu gapapa?" tanya Liu Bei yang menggendong Alishan keluar gedung.

Muka Alishan memerah. "Gapapa."

"Ayo kita cari RS terdekat!"

"YEAHH!"

The End

Akhirnya ada niatan ngetik ni cerita lagii hehe

Btw terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita lucknut ini huehuehue.

Next: CinderenJi

 _See you next chapter_! _Adios_!


End file.
